Hero class
Hero Class is a class derived from the base classes, but with more specialization and somewhat tied to Warcraft lore. The idea of a hero class is taken from the Warcraft III hero units. Death knight At Blizzcon 2007, Blizzard announced that the Death Knight hero class will be a new addition in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion pack. Nethaera posted on the new Wrath of the Lich King forums that the current plans are one new hero class per expansion pack. The starting level of the character will start at a high level, somewhere from level 55-70, which has not yet been decided. Death Knights do not have a Mana, Rage or Energy bar; instead they use Runes. The Death Knight has two roles: tanking and damage dealing. They do not use shields while tanking, instead using two-handed weapons or dual-wielding. Non-melee magic abilities will also play a role during combat. Possible future hero classes * Acolyte * Apothecary * Arcanist (proto mage/warlock/necromancer) * Archmage * Barbarian * Beastmaster * Berserker * Blademaster * Bombardier * Bone Crusher * Brewmaster * Buccaneer * Chieftain * Crusader (Scarlet crusade only) * Dark Ranger * Dead Shot * Demon Hunter * Elven Ranger * Exemplar * Far Seer * Geomancer * Graven One * Gunman * Healer (proto shaman/druid/priest) * Hexer * Holy strider * Infiltrator * Ley Walker * Lightslayer * Marksman * Mountain King (dwarf only) * Necrolyte * Necromancer * Plagueshifter * Potion Doc * Primal * Priest/Priestess of the Moon * Prospector (dwarf only) * Pyremaster * Runemaster * Savagekin * Sapper * Scout * Sentinel * Shadow Ascendant (forsaken only, mutated class) * Shadow Hunter * Shodo-pan (pandaren only) * Spell breaker * Spirit Champion * Spirit Walker * Spymaster * Steam Warrior * Techno mage * Techslayer * Templar (Argent Dawn only) * Tinker * Wardancer (pandaren only) * Warden (night elf only) * Warmage * Wilderness Stalker * Witch Doctor Other less likely future hero classes * Ace (flying class) * Adept (no lore) * Assassin (too rogue-like) * Bandit Lord (WC3 creep unit) * Blood Mage (warlock like class) * Brute (too warrior-like) * Cleric (too priest-like) * Conjurer (warlock and mage-like class) * Dreadlord (demon class) * Duelist (currently a title) * Dwarven avatar (ironforge dwarf only) * Enchanter (currently a profession) * Engineer (currently a profession) * Fel-sworn (mutated class) * Firelord (elemental class) * Gladiator (currently a title) * Huntsman (murloc class) * Keeper of the Grove (creature class, druid-like) * Lich (undead creature, not a class) * Nightcrawler (murloc class) * Mounted Warrior (riding class} * Raider (riding class} * Renegade (Defias only, too rogue-like) * Sea Witch (naga class) * Sorcerer (too mage-like) * Sister of Steel (female only class) * Soldier (too warrior-like) * Thunder Bringer (magnataur class) * Tiderunner (murloc class) * Ursa Totemic (furbolg class) * Windrider (flying class) * Windwarrior (flying class) * Wizard (too mage-like) See also * Warcraft III Hero Classes * Hero Classes Rumor * Class ideas Category:Game Terms Category:WoW Classes